


double espresso

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: So this is Steven’s life for the better part of two months. Gym, lunch, thesis, Andrew at the library, Adam at the café. The thing is, he likes them both.





	double espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapingwithjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/gifts).



> this fic is the brainchild of several people and various ideas picked up here and there.
> 
> i took [this incorrect quote](https://skepticbelieving-archive.tumblr.com/post/173500700605/adam-those-jeans-look-great-on-you-steven-adam) as is
> 
> my friend sunny helped coming up with what came after it 
> 
> and the library au was born with the help of fancybois / reapingwithjoy

Steven is a guy who likes his routine. Same breakfast every morning, gym at the same time every day. But lately, in the last few months, he’s developed a routine that really thrills him. Every day after lunch, he spends the whole afternoon at the library to work on his thesis. After a couple weeks, he gets to know the librarians pretty well, and though he likes Niki and Annie very much, he gets a thrill whenever he knows he’s gonna see Andrew. 

Andrew is… gorgeous, if Steven’s being honest. And funny, and brilliant, and sincerely interested in whatever engineering thing Steven talks about at any given time. But gorgeous was Steven’s first impression, and it stayed with him. 

One night, they talk for so long that they’re well into the evening before Steven realize he’s barely done any work at all. Andrew blushes and goes back to reshelving books, but makes Steven promise to let him buy him a coffee — to make up for keeping him.

That’s when he meets Adam. 

Adam is a barista at the café across the street, and Andrew knows him pretty well — “he keeps me sane during overtime,” Andrew says, giving his coffee cup a little shake. Adam winks at that and Steven feels his knees go just a tiny bit limp.

So this is Steven’s life for the better part of two months. Gym, lunch, thesis, Andrew, Adam. He doesn’t look much further than that – he likes hanging out with them, they’re both cute, both funny, both making frequent appearances in his late-night thoughts. However, he’s pretty sure there’s something between the two of them, and so he doesn’t pursue them, content with just enjoying their company as is.

Andrew and Steven enter the café late one night – Steven had been on a great writing streak and Andrew didn’t want to interrupt him so he closed the library as late as possible and only went to disturb him when the very last thing left to do was turn off the lights and set the alarm. 

They ended up at the café, Steven blinking against the real, not-laptop-screen world. Adam makes him a double espresso without even asking for his order, and Andrew rubs Steven’s back to soothe him back into reality. 

It’s a slow night at the café and Adam locks the doors and dim the lights, sits at a table with them. They chat light-heartedly until the double espresso works its magic and Steven looks human again. 

“Those jeans look great on you, Steven,” Adam says, in one of his trademark non sequiturs. 

“Oh!” Steven blushes, smoothes the dark purple fabric over with his palms. “Thanks.”

“I bet they’d look even better on Andrew’s floor.”

A beat. 

Steven can’t look at Adam. Can’t look at Andrew either. 

It takes a bit for Andrew to react. “Are you… hitting on Steven… for me?”

Adam shrugs. “I mean, you don’t seem like you’re ever gonna do it, so…”

Andrew pinches the bridge of his nose. “So you had to go and embarrass him?”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Steven is blushing and can’t meet their eye but he’s not embarrassed, no sir.

“So you’ll go out for dinner with Andrew tomorrow night?” Adam pushes, devious smirk never leaving his face. 

“Um.”

Andrew fiddles with the string of his teabag, clears his throat. “Steven, you don’t – you don’t have to accept, if you don’t feel – it’s okay, really. We can just never mention this again.”

“I want to! It’s just… well, Adam, I wish you’d hit on me for yourself, too.”

Adam and Andrew look at each other. Andrew drops his teabag in his cup with a splash. 

Steven stands up with a start, chair scraping against the floor. “I should go. I never should have said anything.”

He’s almost at the door when Adam speaks. It’s almost a whisper but there’s no missing it. 

“You want us both.”

Steven stops in his tracks and Andrew stops fidgeting. 

“It’s stupid, really, I just – can we forget I said anything?”

“That would be quite inconvenient,” Andrew says, standing up, “seeing as you’re both coming home with me.”

 

***

 

Andrew living within walking distance from the café is both a good and a bad thing. For one thing, Steven is really not up to a taxi ride with all that tension between them, and the fresh air is probably gonna do him good. However, a five minute walk, hands shoved deep in his coat pockets, is not nearly enough time to psych himself up for this, but just enough time to work himself into a nervous mess.  

He literally just came to terms with the fact that he’s crushing on two guys at the same time and now he’s supposed to go to Andrew’s house for a threesome, no big deal?

It’s nervewracking is what it is. 

He’s shaking as he toes his shoes off in the entrance of Andrew’s place, hoping neither of them can see how nervous he is. They’re probably all experienced and stuff. 

But there’s no passionate making out against the walls, no frantic undressing, not a single devious glance. 

No, Andrew just makes them sit on the living room couch and comes back with three glasses of Pinot Noir, sitting in the leather armchair in front of them.

“Right. Let’s talk.”

Steven hopes they don’t hear the relieved sigh escaping him at these words. They probably do, though, because Adam nudges him with his knee and Andrew gives a soft smile. 

“Did Mr. Lim have other plans?”

Steven chokes on his sip of wine. “Um. No, I was just — my brain making stuff up, y’know…”

“We won’t do anything you’re not ready for,” Adam says, his voice velvety and dark like the wine — it almost makes Steven want to try stuff already. 

“Which is why for now we’re just talking,” Andrew adds. 

Right. Talking. Steven clears his throat and moves his knee away from Adam’s, as subtly as he can. 

“Okay, so, um. I have a crush on both of you,” he speaks, mostly to his glass of wine, because anything else is too intimidating. “And I don’t really think I can choose.”

“I don’t really think you should choose,” Adam says.

“You don’t mind, um, sharing?”

“I think it’s less like sharing and more like enjoying together?” Andrew suggests. “Because I think there’s something between Adam and I too, am I wrong?” Andrew nudges Adam with his socked foot.

Adam catches his foot, holds it into his lap to rub small circles around Andrew’s ankle. “You’re not.”

Steven is transfixed at the casual, easy moment between the two of them. The matter-of-fact way they admitted their feelings, like this would have happened sooner or later. The way they just go with the flow. It’s pretty attractive, and Steven rubs at the back of his neck, feeling a flush creeping there. 

“So…” Steven trails off. He hates butting in on their moment. “How’s this supposed to work?”

Adam smirks. “Do you need us to explain gay sex?”

Andrew lightly kicks his knee, but puts his leg back where it was in Adam lap afterwards. “We don’t need to have sex right away. Or ever, for that matter. We’re gonna respect your boundaries, and go as slow, or as quick as you’d like.”

“It’s. Um.” Steven drains his glass. “I don’t really know what to say, or where to start.”

“Close your eyes,” Adam says. 

He slides an arm on the back of the couch behind Steven but doesn’t touch him, for which Steve is grateful, because his brain is already only working at 60% capacity, and he doesn’t need his thinking to be even more impaired. He shuts his eyes. 

“No limits, no judgement, what do you most want to do right now?”

The answer escapes Steven’s lips before he can even think about it. “Kissing.”

“Kissing’s good,” Andrew says, and the breathlessness of his voice goes straight to the pit of Steven’s stomach. 

Adam hums in agreement, already moving into Steven’s space. 

“Okay?” he asks, his arm dropping around Steven’s shoulders, his other hand cupping Steven’s cheek. 

Steven can only nod – his voice refuses to work although his brain is screaming  _ please please please _ . 

At some point Andrew comes closer to watch and takes their wine glasses from them but Steven doesn’t notice because  _ ADAM IS KISSING HIM _ . 

And he’s kissing back, dear lord is he kissing him back. Steven puts everything he can’t say in this kiss: his curiosity, his worries that they won’t want a virgin, but most importantly, all the want in him that’s building up so quickly it scares him. 

He breaks the kiss and turns away, to Andrew who’s waiting to kiss him too, and how is it coming so easy to him to just go back and forth between kissing two boys?

Andrew kisses like Steven’s a fragile thing he’s scared of breaking. 

Adam kisses like Steven’s a fragile thing he can’t wait to break and put back together. 

The thing is, Steven isn’t fragile. Inexperienced, yeah. But fragile? Absolutely not. 

He bites Andrew’s bottom lip before pushing him away with a firm hand. “Now you two kiss.”

“Bossy,” Adam remarks with a smirk. 

“Is this okay?”

Andrew kisses his knuckles. “Steven, it’s wonderful.”

  
  



End file.
